


Разорвать порочный круг

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Son!Peter, also Post Avengers: Infinity War, and everyone but him sees it, basically tony is a dad, even though I have no clue what's going to happen in that movie, except for that one scene everyone's talking about from the trailer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Тони не уверен, как и когда он стал для подростка отцом, но он не жалуется.





	Разорвать порочный круг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [break the cycle of shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541129) by [IntrovertedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl). 



> П/а: Итак, сегодня я сходила на человека-паука и расчувствовалась: фильм именно настолько хорош, насколько писали все вокруг до и после того, как вышел фильм, но папы!тони и сына!питера никогда не бывает много.  
> И ещё, помните сцену из трейлера "Войны Бесконечности", о которой все говорят? Именно на неё я здесь и ссылаюсь.
> 
> П/п: "Разорвать порочный круг" — не совсем точно. Можно было бы "Перестать корить себя", но первый вариант представляется мне более благозвучным.  
> От того же автора, что и "А что бы сделал Тони Старк?". Автору кудос по ссылке.  
> Пошла плакать над "Семейным фотоальбомом".
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Тони не совсем уверен, как докатился до этого. Он и не думал об этом, до тех пор, пока _Роджерс_ (из всех людей) не ткнул его носом.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Капитан и его… команда вернулись. Были помилованы. Снова стали частью Мстителей. В конце концов, над миром висела угроза. Этого обычно было достаточно, чтобы, ну, допустим, не простить и забыть, но хотя бы вычленить главное и пока проигнорировать. Потому, раз уж с этим он разобрался, Тони держался особняком и занимался своими собственными делами. Он сомневался, что они когда-нибудь вернутся к былому, слишком много воды утекло. Конечно, сейчас всё было куда лучше, особенно с Пеппер, но это не делало некоторые вещи менее болезненными, чем они были. 

Шкет, Питер, будучи теперь уже по большей части официальным Мстителем, хотя они и обошлись без всяких конференций, продолжал держать свою личность в секрете. Он не бросал дело «дружелюбного соседа человека-паука», но с учётом своих суперсил и содействия в победе над Таносом, он от случая к случаю присоединялся к миссиям Мстителей. Разумеется, когда было не так опасно. Повторения _того_ инцидента Тони допускать не собирался.

(Тем не менее, тот факт, что Питер настаивал на сохранении своего секрета даже от Мстителей, означал, что он должен был присутствовать на всех собраниях. И хотя, технически, Тони сейчас был даже в меньшей степени Мститель, чем Питер, предпочитая не полевую работу, он полагал, что у основной части команды было вполне ясное понимание того, что происходит. Он нанял Питера и был ответственен за него во всех супергеройских вещах).

Как оказалось, понимания не было.

Это произошло в конце одного из собраний. Питер ушёл, и Тони вдруг понял что он остался со Мстителями один (без Питера, Пеппер, Хэппи или Роуди) впервые, после Таноса.

И всё было нормально, он допил свой кофе и, извинившись, у…

— А знаешь, твой сын очень хорош, — сказал Стив.

Тони подавился воздухом.

— Мой _кто?_

Стив моргнул. И слегка покраснел.

— Я, эм, думал, что… подожди, а он не… То есть, я имею в виду, Человек-Паук…

— Капитан, ты серьёзно думаешь, что если бы у меня были дети, СМИ оставили бы это без внимания?

— Точно. Я просто не знаю, вы вдвоём, ну и я просто… Прости.

И Тони, вместо того, чтобы делать из этого шутку и поднимать шум (как сделал бы год назад), отмахнулся, пробормотал «расслабься, ничего страшного, он просто знакомый шкет» и ушёл.

* * *

Не поделиться этим с Роуди Тони не мог. Он то и дело фыркал, рассказывая, как Стив Роджерс решил, что он отец Питера, но Роудс отреагировал совсем не так, как он ожидал:

— Ну, это совсем не удивительно. Ты ведёшь себя как чересчур заботливый папочка большую часть времени. 

— Это… _Нет_. То есть я _вовсе не похож_ на отцовскую фигуру! — Тони осёкся.

— О, Тони, пожалуйста. Ты его фактически усыновил. Вместе со всеми отцовскими лекциями, романтическими советами и прочим…

— Эй, слушай, это ему действительно нужно! Ты видел, как он ведёт себя с девушками, которые ему нравятся? На это смотреть было неловко, я должен был что-нибудь сделать…

— Не говоря уже об отцовских шуточках. Да он даже иногда говорит как ты. И равняется на тебя…

— Это плохая идея…

— Я просто сказал, что такой вывод сделать не сложно.

Тони больше ничего не сказал, но подумал, что в вопросах воспитания он был совершенно ужасен, а Питер, из всего, что было у него ранее, был ближе всего к его представлению об отцовстве.

И, возможно, ему это нравилось.

* * *

Однажды это снова всплыло, когда Тони работал над костюмом Питера. Парень болтал о своей последней миссии и о том, что это странно, но Капитан Америка спрашивал его том, как так вышло, что он связался со всеми этими криминальными штучками. Именно сейчас, после всего. Тони ему объяснил, что Стив думал, что Питер — его сын.

— _Что?_

Тони рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, ясно? Ты думаешь, что после всех этих лет, он должен был понять, что я ужасный отец.

Питер моргнул, открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и снова закрыл. Тони сменил тему на что-то менее неловкое, и немного погодя они снова вернулись к своим обычным подколкам. Тони рассказывал байки о своей юности, Питер отвечал рассказами о школе, и время пролетело очень быстро — Питеру нужно было уходить.

Он притормозил у двери мастерской, будто бы думая, стоит ли говорить. Тони уже начал возиться с чем-то другим, когда Питер снова подал голос:

— Эм, знаешь, как бы то ни было, я не думаю, что ты плохой отец.

Тони отвлёкся. Он не поднял взгляд, но Питер продолжал:

— Я имею в виду, ты самое близкое к отцу, что у меня есть и… Я, эм, думаю, ты был бы прекрасным папой. 

Тони заставил себя посмотреть на Питера.

— Спасибо, шкет.

Питер кивнул и, смутившись, ушёл.

На следующий день мир вернулся на круги своя: со всеми насмешками, шуточками и тщательно замаскированной заботой друг о друге. Но, возможно, он в итоге сделал хоть что-то правильное.


End file.
